Better In Stereo
|artist = |year = 2013 |dg = / |mode = Duet |effort = |perf = Sophie Reynolds (P1/P2) |pc = |gc = |lc = |choreo = Chantal Robson |tvfilm = |from = sitcom |nogm = 1 |pictos = 104 (P1) 116 (P2) }}"Better In Stereo" by from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a girl with dirty blonde hair in a long ponytail, and she wears a red T-shirt with the number 5, as well as light-washed skinny jeans, and red sneakers. She resembles Maddie. 'P2' P2 is a girl with wavy blonde hair, and she wears a red dress and matching wedges, as well as a white jacket. She resembles Liv. BetterInStereo_coach_1.png|P1 BetterInStereo_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background is a two-sided room with conflicting personalities, which represents Liv and Maddie s real room on the show (from seasons 1-3). There is a giant window in the middle of the room, adorned with pillows. The color of the room is tan before the coaches bring up a gray wall seperating the room to further contrast the TV characters personalities. This changes both sides of the room, also corresponding to the personalities. The left half of the room (resembling Maddie s half) has basketball items such as a hoop and prizes hanging on the wall, as well as a green dresser to the left. On the floor is a basketball and two black and white striped sneakers. Sticking out of the right sneaker is a blue triangular flag with the name "Maddie" on it. The singular square pillow on the left side of the window is purple. The right half, in contrast (resembling Liv's side), is much more vanity-like, as evident by the elegant mirror and cosmetics sitting on top of the table. In front of her violet dresser on the right are two matching black high heels. There are butterflies painted on her wall, which light up throughout the song. The two yellow and purple pillows sitting on the right of the window has pictures of lips on them. The wall that seperates the two sides continue to hold up and wobble, corresponding to the coaches movements. At the end of the routine, they make the wall vanish and zoom up, which reunites the two sides of the room. Gold Moves There is one Gold Move in the routine. Gold Move: Twirl your hips around. P1 starts twirling with the hips at the left while P2 does it starting at the right. Betterinstereo gm 1.png|Gold Move Betterinstereo gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * The routine uses the ballad version rather than the version from the theme sequence. * The line "A sweet harmony oh so rare" is misinterpreted as "A sweet harmony or so where". * Both coaches are performed by the same dancer, because Liv and Maddie are twin sisters, and also because the twins are also played by the same actress, Dove Cameron. ** Better In Stereo is the second duet routine where both dancers are portrayed by the same person, after Girlfriend. * P1, which resembles Maddie, does not have glasses like Maddie from the actual show. Gallery Game Files BetterInStereo_Cover_Generic.png|''Better In Stereo'' BetterInStereo_cover_1.png| album coach 1 BetterInStereo_cover_2.png| album coach 2 BetterInStereo_banner_bkg.png| menu banner In-Game Screenshots Betterinstereo menu.jpg|''Better in Stereo'' on the menu Betterinstereo coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others BetterInStereo.png|No HUD gameplay screenshot Videos Dove Cameron - Better in Stereo (from "Liv and Maddie") Better In Stereo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Better in Stereo - Just Dance Disney Party 2-0 References Site Navigation de:Better in Stereo Category:Songs Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs by Dove Cameron Category:Sophie Reynolds Category:Cutscenes